User talk:Shinigami.Eyes/Archive 3
The Return of the Son of the Talk Page Thanks for the help with archiving, Fur! Anyway, as you can probably tell, my talk page was getting uncomfortably lengthy, so if you'd like to see any past comments or conversations, just take a look at the archive. Go ahead and post any questions, comments, or butthurt you have for any of my rule enforcement here. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 00:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) SOME TITLES THAT NEED TO BE FIXED I'VE NOTICED THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE SEEM TO THINK THAT ALL LONG WORDS NEED TO BE CAPITALIZED IN A TITLE. THIS IS NOT TRUE, AS IS THE CASE WITH PREPOSITIONS. ANY PREPOSITION, REGARDLESS OF LENGTH, MUST BE LOWERCASED IN A TITLE UNLESS IT IS THE FIRST OR LAST WORD OF THE TITLE. IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I AM USING CAPS, IT IS BECAUSE THIS IS AN EXTREMELY PERVASIVE PROBLEM THAT I HAVE NOT SEEN ANYONE TRY TO FIX DESPITE MY REPEATED ATTEMPTS TO ADDRESS IT. HERE ARE SOME OF THE TITLES OF WHICH I SPEAK: *The Truth About Crypton Future Media *The Truth About Donna *The Truth About Garry from Ib *The Truth About Me... *The Truth About Mew *The Truth About My Death *The Truth About Shadows *Truth About Stringdolls *The Truth About Suicidemouse.avi *The Truth About Your Life *Truth Behind Code Geass *The Truth Behind L's Mansion *The Truth Behind Majora's Mask *The Truth Behind Niko Bellic *The Truth Behind Spongebob Squarepants -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay, Skelly. I'm on it. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 01:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE REME- *A-hem* ...Please remember to delete the redirects or not leave a redirect in the first place. It makes dealing with the Article Listing less of a hassle. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll remember next time. Unfortunately, I don't really know how to undo that. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 03:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, for the first one, for instance, you'd just go to http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Truth_About_Crypton_Future_Media?redirect=no (the link it provides when it says "Redirected from The Truth About Crypton Future Media"), go to the dropdown menu on the "Edit" box, click "Delete"... Well, I think you'd know the rest. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BroadwayBaby24601 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Psst, Shini. The punishement for violating the no-spinoffs rule has changed. The author is warned the first time they do it, and if they repost the offending story or add another one on the blacklisted subjects after being warned, THEN they get a 1-day ban. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Apology I'd like to apologise for not adding my pasta to the article listings yesterday, it won't happen again. HuangLee (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Heard of Fangamer?MeloettaJones123 (talk) 01:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) its an online game based store.MeloettaJones123 (talk) 01:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is a response to that title change you made. I hate the title. Could you just change it to "My Dream Journal" or something like that. I wish i was an admin so i could screw about with the titles of my pastas. asking for unban. I have certainly learned my lesson on so many levels I can't even count to. However, Cheese Lord appears to be blocked somehow, so you were the closest one I guess, since you own this wikia site. So, my ban, is a chat ban, because that I accidentally posted a real suicide video (yes, i know, you won't chat unban me because you believe I will do something similar again, well, I will not.) I have learned it so much, I could beat my self, slap my own face with my bare hands and climb up an mountain and slide down, barefoot with sharp rocks ahead. So, please, could you unban me from the chat? I promise I won't do that ever, ever again. BadLinix (talk) 20:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) this happend to me as well i post a creppypasta it gets deleted becuase of bad grammer but eyes links me to trollpasta wiki yeah thats admin like isnt it Op101no5reborn (talk) 15:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what I did to get banned Thank you for telling me. I'm very glad. I have one more question: how long is the ban? Fireman54 (talk) 17:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) LiviChan (talk) 00:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) hello~ LiviChan (talk) 00:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC)livichan Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Helping clean up Could you read this and vote? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:116533 Important CEREAL 21:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Complete A new category I added today. There's always pastas that aren't quite deserving of Marked for Review, and not quite for Needs Editing either, etc. Some pastas have errors and some pastas need further editing, but it's not quite enough to be Marked for Review, either... Well, this is why I've created the Complete category. It's VCROC and Admin-only (since regular users don't usually know if pages are edited enough). This category is for pages that are 100% complete and need absolutely no further editing. So, when you look through a page, and you see the 'complete' category at the bottom of the page, you'll know that it doesn't need editing/ has been approved by an admin and stuff. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. I posted a CreepyPasta called The Terror Of Niteshayde and it's kind of a blog sort of thing. In fact it's a blog that gets updated. But I got a message that says it will be deleted because it's unfinished. So how can I fix this issue? MrPastaDude (talk) 01:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC)MrPastaDude I tried to fix the errors in my pasta. Sorry, I hadn't realized my bad spelling and punctuation. Is it better? Yourmama27 (talk) 04:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I posted a pasta on the SpinPasta wiki so I could see if I could get it appoved by an admin if it's good enough to be put on here. I contacted another admin and it was put in the "Spinoff Appeal Nominee" category. How will I know if it gets approved? Yourmama27 (talk) 21:36, March 18, 2013 (UTC) When you say contact, you mean leave a message on my talk page, right? Isn't it supposed to be ferry''woman'' of the river styxDarkness is rising (talk) 00:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) In relpy to your reply Sorry, i wasnt calling you oneDarkness is rising (talk) 03:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey, just wanted to give you props for the MCP narration. *high fives* Welcome to the club! ;3 Dubiousdugong (talk) 15:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/i8Qu0rz.jpg ♪ Mary sailed all the way to London for a brothel ♪ 04:46, March 31, 2013 (UTC) hi shini x cleric Christs may come and Christs may go...but Caesar is forever! (talk) 02:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) hi hi my name is benjamin and heres what I look like i hop you like :) http://i.imgur.com/MvCpE39.jpg Finalclaw here... Hey shinigami, its finalclaw, Im coming back in the wiki, possibly with some stories, and I would like to know if youre still around, since my last time, im checking my old buddies, lol, maybe I will do some fun stuff in chat, just wanted to check to see if youre still there and you remember me. Finalclaw out..... Me: Master of darkness and light, bound to no element, this entity is ruthless, cruel, but fair, when he looks at you he sees your whole soul, and if your heart is tipped to the darkness, or to the light, run, and hope he doesn't think you're worthy.... 09:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ~~my pasta is freddy doll~~ Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for getting back to me! Im Faraz Khaja and was wondering about linking up my new yahoo group The Writing On The Wall with you guys! Im a big fan! Fkhaja1 (talk) 03:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Faraz Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Just a reply to you're mail, just something i thought was unclear. I was wondering about making a story or finding a story. Is it a must to upload stuff? In which case if i must, how often should i? Im sorry if i sound stupid, im just all new here and just wanted to get the things straight. Thank you for you're time. HorrorOfYuzuru (talk) 19:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) HorrorOfYuzuru Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Spin Off Hello, my name is ELKING. I was trying to make a creepypasta titled "Sonic's Advice" and the creepypasta was marked as a spin-off which it isn't. it is nowhere near as cliche as sonic.exe. Can you please check the creepypasta and tell me if it isn't or is allowed? http://pastebin.com/zLcuVQhU <-- Link to the creepypasta ELKING (talk) 19:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) OC I know you're a former admin here, but don't add the "OC" category. It's depreciated. Also...It's a pleasure to meet you. :) Mystreve (talk) 02:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also, the US tag is something Cleric can only add. Just a heads-up. :Mystreve (talk) 02:09, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re No biggy, man. Things ''have ''changed. Although I never met you, it's good to have a former boss back here. I look forward to working along with you :) Mystreve (talk) 02:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review If you're going to tag something as M4R, please delete the other categories associated with it per //creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Flagged_and_Marked_Categories. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 16:29, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Also, FYI - you don't need an admin/VCROC approval to remove M4R per rule 15. And yes, this link works :P :http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Genre_Listing_and_Categories :Mystreve (talk) 17:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Let's paint our teeth green! We're grown-ass people. We do what we want. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 04:56, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were testing it out in your userspace or what. Didn't mean it to come across that way. Anyway, deleted it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:04, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Oh wait, I misread that post. I thought you were genuinely offended. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Good job!! Good job on the stories, really creeped me out. D>A (talk) 17:13, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if you could help me with writing formats of the creepy pasta it self. Whenever I type it will go to were each paragraph will ahve a side scroller and it wont auto tab down, I type in Source Mode. BumpsInTheDarkNight (talk) 16:50, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I also have another one being made. The Figure Down the Road. That I am currently working on, can I go to a moderator to help me fix the problems if your not online? I recall uploading Schools of the Damned, Did i post it in the wrong place? BumpsInTheDarkNight (talk) 16:55, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I guess I need like a full walkthrough of making a Pasta xP. Sorry if I annoying, I've tried before and I somehow have it deleted because The instructions are unclear to me and i have something set wrong BumpsInTheDarkNight (talk) 17:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) i remade School of the Damned, and it looks correct now, What Catagory do i put it under? Reality? Thats what it entails. BumpsInTheDarkNight (talk) 17:17, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Once again, my pasta was deleted. For fuck sakes..... -_- and it was in correct format BumpsInTheDarkNight (talk) 17:29, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, no, it isn't. Hovering paragraphs in the middle of the page isn't a correct format. Also, your sentences are uber-sloppy. Finally, Shin's talk page isn't the right place to be talking about this. Go here to make an appeal. :Mystreve (talk) 17:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) RE Will do. 12:18, March 26, 2014 (UTC) FYI Deleted pages ''can be recovered. Ones like Mystery wrote (which aren't that bad, but need some work), can be copied and pasted to a pastebin in deletion appeal for them to review and revise. Mystreve (talk) 12:39, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Go to user contributions on the user's page. Select "deleted user contributions" and select the latest revision (it should say "Special:Undelete" when you hover your mouse over it). Go down to the bottom and the story will be there. :Mystreve (talk) 12:47, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hot Cat Hey there baby doll I here you like to get down with categories. Bein' the cool cat I am I think I can help a gal like you out. Give you a hand if you catch what I am throwing. Go to swingin' page and have a look at that there Hot Cat. Follow the directions and I will catch up with you later. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 12:48, March 27, 2014 (UTC) hey excuse me, why did you delete my insane jade story! i made her up and i drew her she is not a spinoff i swear! i wrote that story for ages and i am seriously really upset that you took it down please let me put it back up, please!! ~KrayKray please let me edit my story again please!!! i will follow the rules!! ok i didn't read the rules i am sorry just let me edit it so that sledner, ticci-toby, masky and hoodie aren't it in and let me put it back up please.... KrayKray (talk)KrayKray yes i would like that u can edit anything i spell wrong thank youDarkperson5 (talk) 16:23, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Darkperson5 Spinoff Don't use when warning users for blacklisted content (that isn't a spinoff). Use for that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:08, March 29, 2014 (UTC) APRIL FOOLS AF Thanks for the welcoming Shini Long time no see, Shini. Incandescent solar flares consuming rainbows in your hair... (talk) 22:16, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Request to post pages Hi, my name is Rob. I was wondering if I could post to this wiki. I tried posting the other night and it said it couldn't because of extension hooks. Now it says there is an admin block, to prevent malware. Could you lift this? I promise I am human, ha ha. Thanks! RobGBall (talk) 23:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me I cant post my past CJ Sow (talk) 00:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) CJ Sow Weird Weird is no longer admin-only. [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)''']] 15:50, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey I really like your storys. The one about the shadows kept me up last night hope you are having a good day ^_^DarkCheshireKitten (talk) 21:05, May 21, 2014 (UTC)DarkCheshireKitten Hello, I'm here to talk about attempting to recreate my previously deleted story The Legend of Forsdike. I acknowledge that my original version was tasteless and lacked style and I was hoping you could give me some tips or let me fix my mistakes. I hope you will consider this and help me to create a truly terrifying story because I truly believe this tale has potential. If you are too busy, I understand. Thank you and good day. Charles Matheson Jr (talk) 15:26, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Take it to deletion appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I am new to this Wiki stuff, and I was just wondering if there was a way to change the name of my pasta. I dreamed it one night and immediately woke up and started writing it, and at the time I couldn't think of a suitable title. If I'm doing this right by messaging you (I hope), I woud like the name changed to Table Nine if at all possible. Thank you so much. Random Thought We miss you around here. -- Mystreve (talk) 00:09, June 8, 2014 (UTC)